


【名偵探柯南。魔術快斗】Merry Christmas（平新。快探。2020聖誕元旦自我挑戰系列）

by Graybi



Category: Magic Kaito, 名偵探柯南, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed, 魔術快斗
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28289052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graybi/pseuds/Graybi
Summary: 因為一些原因3/4組一起在服部家過聖誕
Relationships: Hakuba Saguru & Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, Hakuba Saguru/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, Hattori Heiji & Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan, Hattori Heiji/Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan, 平新 - Relationship, 快探, 服部平次 X 工藤新一, 黑羽快斗 X 白馬探
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 結果我忍不下心冷落任何一對……  
> 就今天全發了  
> 盡力這三天（24、25、26）都一起更及結束  
> 之後五天（27、28、29、30、31）隨緣（有機會更現有系列）  
> 01/01更完文後正式期末閉關至19/01（那天考完，不一定會更文）
> 
> ***2020聖誕元旦自我挑戰***  
> 嘗試在這期間完成三個小故事的主線  
> 每天一更，但更哪篇不定  
> （但因25/12和01/01分別是暗殺教室赤羽業和淺野學秀的生日 所以這兩天必然是更殺業和峯秀的  
> （後續看以後有沒有心情和能力  
> （算是個自行舉辦、自嗨為主的節日活動  
> （活動期間其餘文章不作更新
> 
> （本打算三天五對三更  
> （但期末和能力皆不允許  
> （明年早早做準備T_T
> 
> 24/12 PM赤綠；暗殺教室。殺業峯秀；名偵魔快。平新快探  
> 25/12 PM赤綠；暗殺教室。殺業；名偵魔快。平新快探  
> 26/12 PM赤綠  
> 27/12 未定  
> 28/12 未定  
> 29/12 未定  
> 30/12 未定  
> 31/12 未定  
> 01/01 暗殺教室 峯秀
> 
> （如未能及時完成會開佔位貼  
> （之後慢慢補完  
> （2021除賀文不會再開佔位貼

1。  
大阪府警本部長在吃晚飯表示這個聖誕節需要值班。  
「這樣呀。」  
隨著獨生子的長大，服部家的聖誕節就愈來愈流於形式，一般就擺擺聖誕樹了事，畢竟會因聖誕欣賞若狂的人物上中學後一般都是和朋友在外面過。對服部夫婦來說，所謂的聖誕氣氛就是二人在家中各做各事時，角落或暖桌中央立有一棵小小的聖誕樹。客廳難得地安安靜靜，電視節目聲不大也不小，是勉強能聽清的強度，偶爾響起的書報翻頁聲和傾茶聲迴盪不了半圈又消失。  
「可是為什麼呀？你去年不是已經值班了嗎？」  
服部平次邊盯著搞笑節目的畫面邊剝手上的蜜柑。  
「白馬夫人身體好像出了些狀況，總監想回去陪她去做個體檢。」  
「咦？」  
「總監沒告訴他。」  
沒指名，但很好猜。  
「那個傢伙看得出來吧。」  
「沒得到證實就始終是推測。」  
服部平藏語氣平淡地說過後，把手上的報紙翻到下一頁。  
「可是為什麼呀？」  
「好像是夫人的意思，不想害他擔心。」  
「這只會令他更擔心吧……」  
平次的不滿有一半來自富士山另一側，某個也有這種奇怪思維的人身上。他的抱怨沒得到回應，這表示話題到此為止。  
「這都什麼跟什麼喇…」  
服部平次心不在焉地看向電視，暗自下了決定。

2。  
米花町五丁目39番地三樓的一個房間中。  
「所以喇，工藤你負責約黑羽吧！」  
「吓？為什麼是我呀？」  
盤腿坐在床上的江戶川柯南在聽完對方的解釋後脫口就問。  
「你覺得那傢伙會開口嗎？」  
他的意思其實是為什麼要他聯絡黑羽。沒待他問出口，腦海就用服部得知對方擅自把自己帶到新加坡後的反應作回答。  
「那傢伙就我負責聯絡吧。」  
"突然這麼體貼幹嘛……"  
「……」  
他覺得這樣的自己很小家子氣，很難看，但感覺不到他隨意控制。  
「別連這種醋都吃喇……」  
明明沒說話但還是被看出來，服部也沒有責怪他的意思，但在意的點被踩到，就像貓被踩到尾巴般，很容易反易過激。  
「我哪有吃醋！」  
「工——」  
「我要睡了，晚安！」  
「什麼——」  
通話被切斷。

不甚愉快地掛斷電話後，新一迅速地發了個僅能稱為通知的訊息給黑羽。  
"去服部家過聖誕和周末"  
"什麼鬼？？？"  
"字面意思"  
心情極度不佳的新一把手機隨手丟向旁邊後把自己重重地悶進枕頭中。他還沒悶出難受時，手機傳來震動聲。  
「就字面意思，有什麼不懂喇！」  
邊抱怨邊解鎖手機，訊息不是他以為的人發來的。  
"周五下課後，我會到你家接你。"  
「誰要你接呀……」  
小學生抱住枕頭縮在床上，在髮間露出的耳殼紅得可和蕃茄媲美。他脫下偽裝用的眼鏡，正要放到書桌時又重新戴上，往自己真正的家撥了通電話。  
「工藤家。」  
接電話的人正好是他想找的。

剛結束一通撥去東京的電話後，服部平次又撥了通新的。和上一通一樣，他解釋完後，氣氛瞬間變得不太愉快。  
「喂喂？你有聽到我說話嗎？」  
「……為什麼？」  
「啥？」  
「為什麼我要到你家過聖誕節？」  
"東京的人是不是都這麼難搞呀……"  
聞言，服部一臉無奈地掩著話筒，嘆了口氣。  
「因為大阪的聖誕節很棒。」  
「到處都很漂亮，很有氣氛。」  
「而且這時候會有很多期間限定的大阪燒。」  
「……」  
「都很好吃喔！」  
「……」  
好吧，這個比那個要更難搞一點。  
「怎樣，要來嗎？」  
「我要準備什麼嗎？」  
聞言，服部露出了個放心的微笑。  
「人來就好了，不過你要準備禮物我也很歡迎。」  
「我知道了。」  
「那周五在東京的新幹線車站等吧！」  
「……你要過來？」  
「我要去接工藤呀！」  
「黑羽和我——」  
「我去就好，你兩個在車站等。」  
東京那方沉默一陣後失笑。

於這個家工作多年的年長者恰好在此時走過，在她看到由自己一手照顧長大的少爺掛上電話時露出了幾天不見的笑容後，唇瓣不由得揚起了安心的弧度。  
「婆婆。」  
「有事嗎，探少爺？」  
「這個周末，我想去服部家過，黑羽和柯南都會過去。」  
「我知道了。」

總算結束兩通難搞通話後，服部攤倒到自己床上。  
「呼！」  
他重重地吐了口氣。  
「唉……」  
回想到自己剛剛的表現，他因體會到自己的不成熟而洩氣。他不是一個容易生氣的人，然而這次既視感令他很耐不下性子。

不想你擔心，所以不告訴你。  
"這世上怎麼這麼多這種人喇！"

就在他生著自己悶氣的時候，他發現自己還漏了一件事沒做。  
「哎！工藤、工藤。」  
他重新拿起手機，發了封訊息。

簡訊發出沒多久，他就收到來訊通知，只是傳訊人不是他發訊過去的那人。  
"你邀那傢伙了嗎？"  
它是從不同方面使他生氣的傢伙發來的。  
"嗯。"  
腦中湧起得知當天的不快，幸而黑羽得到個"嗯"字後沒再和他聯絡。  
"早知道就叫他約了……"  
他倆自那天起就沒怎說過話，四人的群組也因此一直氣氛怪怪的。服部平次暗暗希望周五當天自己能控制得了情緒。

腦中第一個想到的解決方法是一直抱住小學生。  
"哈哈……最好是可以……"  
他可不想聖誕當天被踢死。

再等了會，服部平次很肯定不會收到來自工藤新一的回信後便安心倒頭睡去。

…TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 沒什麼內容而且一直在吵架的一篇……  
> 祝大家聖誕快樂~~~\^0^/（還敢說

3。  
周五下課後，柯南沒回毛利家，而是直接回到自己家。他有事先告訴服部，所以事情處理完後，他便在工藤家等候對方。門鈴在他預想的時間前響起，但門後的人不只有他以為的。  
「欸？小蘭姐姐？」  
他記得小蘭說過今天會和園子、和葉和紅葉四人一起過。小蘭已換上了出門玩的好看衣裝，她身旁的服部則還穿著制服。  
「好久不見喔！」  
服部先和他打招呼，礙於小蘭就在面前，他只好禮貌性地回句︰好久不見，平次哥哥。在他想要問小蘭為什麼會一起過來時，一道女聲在他身後響起。  
「她是來接我的。」  
穿上好看淺棕色長外套的灰原在他身邊坐下，套上同色的短靴。  
「妳倆個什麼時候這麼友好的？」  
柯南嘴角抽動地低聲問。灰原瞥了他一眼，沒有回答。

他隨服部離去時，牽著灰原的小蘭揮著手交代。  
「玩得開心點！別給別人添麻煩喔！」  
「我知道喇。小蘭姐姐周日見！」

二人走出一段範圍後，  
「工藤你的包也太大了吧。」  
他的確是背著個比平時去服部家時大上一點的包，是剛在家裡找到的。  
「冬天衣服比較厚嘛。」  
這是一個部份正確的答案。  
「這樣嗎？」  
只要是牽涉到他的東西，服部都會突然變得沒這麼好騙。

4。  
二人比預定時間早十五分鐘到達車站。他們到達時，黑羽正倚在一根柱子上滑手機。  
「工藤，我抱你吧。」  
「吓？為什麼？」  
柯南慌亂地來回看服部伸到自己身體左右側的手，  
「人多會走散。」  
「這裡是東京！」  
話雖如此，但他還是乖乖地在服部懷中待著。  
「哎。」  
「嗯。」  
發現他們的黑羽先示意，服部冷淡地回應，被他抱住的柯南感覺到身下手臂的肌肉變得繃緊。  
"怎麼還是這樣呀……？"  
他沒好氣地在心裡抱怨。  
「白馬哥哥呢？」  
試著轉換氣氛，  
「不知道。」  
黑羽本就沒掛上笑容的臉立馬變得更臭。  
"你兩個也吵架了？！"  
新一想回家了。

令人意外的是，白馬遲到了。  
「那傢伙搞什麼呀？」  
先按捺不住的是黑羽。他四處張望，卻沒有收穫。  
「可能塞車而——塞車。」  
在還是被抱住的柯南來得及阻止以前，服部已朝他展示自己剛收到的郵件。

黑羽更不高興，新一更想回家了。

「平次哥哥，我想上洗手間。」  
被抱住的人努力以笑容壓下怒意，  
「喔？……嗯。」  
他知道抱住他的人知錯了。

在通往洗手間的小廊處，柯南跳離了服部的懷抱。  
「你在搞什麼呀？」  
大阪少年避開從下而來的眼神，臉上是點點不服混合不滿和自責的複雜情緒。  
「對不起嘛……」  
「他都說以後不會了。」  
「我不相信他。」  
其實新一也不相信。

對話陷入死胡同，外表只有七歲的工藤新一為難地抓抓頭髮。雙手環胸的服部平次瞄了瞄他後，嘆了口氣。  
「我知道喇。不會再這樣喇。」  
柯南看出他真的有在反省，也很高興他對那事如此生氣，然而一直如此的話，這次的活動就沒意義了。  
「算了，我也有責任。」  
好熱。  
「工藤？」  
「我應該第一時間通知你的。」  
熱死了。耳朵好燙。

羞恥到不行的新一偷偷瞄向說話對象。直直盯住他的服部臉上是感到安心的微笑。  
受他感染，新一也勾起了嘴角。

在二人離開不久後，拖著個小行李箱的白馬也來到了車站。黑羽先他一步發現他。  
「他倆呢？」  
「洗手間。」  
「這樣嗎？」  
尷尬。  
「婆婆呢？」  
「路上太堵，我就讓她先回去了。」  
「你自己走過來？」  
「兩個街口而已。」  
尷尬的氣氛很快便被回來的二人打破。  
「唷！你總算來了。」  
「我記得我告訴過你堵車了？」  
「你這傢伙……」  
柯南苦笑著嘗試安撫不滿的大哥哥。

如果說黑羽擅長用行動惹服部生氣，那白馬就是用自己說的每。一。句。話。

…TBC


End file.
